A Royal Blessing
by BriWrite
Summary: Weeks after the bear incident, Elinor is shocked to discover that she is pregnant.
1. A Royal Blessing

Elinor paced about her chambers one evening, muttering nervously under her breath and running her hands through her free-flowing hair.

How was she going to tell him? Oh Gods, how could this have happened? She was always so vigilant! When did they…

_Oh._

It was the night after she turned back into a woman all those weeks ago. Fergus didn't wish to leave his beloved queen's side—she certainly did not blame him, considering she desperately wanted his warm embrace after the ordeal. Gradually, just holding one another turned to a passionate exchange that ended with the two royals tangled in their sheets and gasping for breath.

In the back of her mind she _knew_ there was always a possibility of this happening…

"_M-me…pregnant?!_ Oh, whot am Ah goin' to tell him?" Elinor lamented in her one-sided conversation. She walked quickly to her vanity and stared in the mirror with narrowed eyes. "You are an _idiot_, Elinor. You have four children as it is an' ye aren't gettin' any younger! _Whot were you thinkin'?!_"

In a huff she shuffled over to she and her husbands bed and proceeded to flop down onto the covers. She ran her hands down her face and sighed deeply. "Ah can't believe this…" The queen folded her arms over her stomach, freezing as her fingers brushed gently over her abdomen. She could only _just_ feel the growing roundness of her belly that she was all-too familiar with, although hadn't experienced the sensation since finding out she was expecting the boys years ago.

Slowly she closed her eyes and unfurled her fingers, letting her palms lay gently against her midsection. She breathed in through the nose and released it through the mouth as she let herself relax after hours of worrying. Her features softened as she thought more about the situation at hand: she was harboring a tiny life inside her. She was going to be the mother of a prince or princess in only a few short months—a part of herself that would depend solely on her.

Eyes still closed, a tiny smile gradually turned a corner of her lip upwards.

This moment of peace was short lived as the door to the room swung open. Quickly she removed her hands and sat up, her eyes widening as she saw who stood in the doorway. "_Fergus!_"

The king grinned and placed his hands to his hips. "_There_ ya are! Ah've been lookin' everywhere fer ya, lass!" He chuckled and used his peg leg to close the door behind him before eyeing her curiously. "Heh, were ye—dare Ah say—_relaxin_' b'fore Ah came in 'ere, hmm?"

Elinor blinked. "Whot? Oh—aye! Relaxin'!" She nodded rapidly and swung her legs over the side of the bed before hopping to her feet and making for the door. "Yes, but Ah'm done now an' Ah'm goin' to get back to work right this instant."

He reached out and gently set a giant hand to her shoulder before she could open the door. "Elinor, don't wear yerself so thin! It's late an' time fer bed, m'love."

"N-no, Fergus. Ah'm certain there's _somethin'_ Ah need to do." she insisted as she brushed his hand away and opened the door. "Tuck the boys in, say goodnight to Merida, an' finish writin' thank you letters to the Lords. Not to mention Ah need to—"

"Elinor? I-is somethin' the matter?"

Before she could step too far from the doorway, she paused and turned back towards her husband. She saw his thoroughly concerned face staring back at her, making her breath catch in her throat. "No. Don't be silly."

At this he raised an eyebrow. "Don't lie to me, Eli. Ah know when somethin's troublin' ya."

She was caught. Slowly she released a soft sigh and walked back into their room, making sure to shut the door tightly behind her. She moved past him and to the window, glancing out onto the loch that glittered gently with moonlight. "As a matter of fact, somethin' _is_ troublin' me, Fergus." she murmured. "Ah jus'… Ah'm not sure how to go about tellin' you, is the thing…"

Instantly Fergus came up behind her and placed his hands to her shoulders, turning her around slowly. "That's alright, Elinor." His words were gentle and sincere as a reassuring smile crossed his face. "Whotever it is, Ah promise Ah'll do m' best to help ye…"

Elinor steadily turned to faced him. Their gazes briefly met before she squeezed her eyes shut and scrunched her face up. There was no turning back now.

"Ah'm pregnant."

…

_…Did he say anythin' yet? Why didn't he say anythin'? Oh Gods, he's upset! Why did Ah think he wouldn't be?! Ah knew this was a bad—_

Slowly his voice broke her flurry of inner thoughts. "…Really?"

Gradually she pried a single brown eye open and studied his face. His eyes were wide as dinner plates and his jaw hung slack. "Y-yes?" She grit her teeth and shrunk down the slightest bit. "…Are you…uhm…are you upset?"

"Are ye _daft_, Elinor?! N-no! Ah'm not upset! Ah'm jus'… Oh Gods! Ah' could _never_ be upset with news like this!" He exploded into a hearty chuckle and before Elinor had the chance to react, he grabbed her by the sides and twirled her around up in the air.

Elinor could only stare at him as she was lifted off the ground and spun about. She was going to speak but could only let out a surprised squeak as she was pulled into his chest.

"Another babby after all these years…" he breathed in a shaking voice as he held her gently to him. "This is nothin' short of a blessin', m' darlin'…"

"…Fergus?" came the muffled mutter.

It took him a moment to realize her face was squished against him. "Oh! Right!" he gasped as he carefully set her down in front of him. He brought his hands together and wrung them apprehensively. "Elinor?"

Instantly her worries came forward. "Ah jus'…feel like a _fool_ for lettin' this happen…" the queen started breathlessly as she looked up at him and searched desperately for the proper words. Slowly her eyes grew moist with tears and she was unable to keep herself from slumping to the floor on her knees. "Honestly—_me?!_ How am Ah goin' to be a mother to a new baby? How c-could Ah allow this? How could I _do_ this to our children an' you?"

Slowly Fergus knelt down and watched as his wife covered her face and shook with sobs. He hesitated and chewed his lower lip as he fought for for what to speak next. What could he possibly say to ease her? Wordlessly he wrapped his arms around her shaking form and held her close to his chest. "Shhhh, m'love… Don't cry, lass. Yer goin' t' be fine, Ah promise."

"H-how can you say that?" she gasped as she worked her trembling hands through her hair. "Fer-Fergus, this is a _baby_ we're talkin' about! Oh, how am Ah goin' to do this?!"

Gently he burrowed his face into her cheek. "Darlin'… Ah know this isnae easy at all, but Ah swear t' ye…" Slowly he took her tiny hands from her hair and into his grip. "…Ah will be with ye every single step of the way, jus' like with our lassie an' lads. No force in all the land could stop me."

Elinor sniffed away a sob and looked up at Fergus' face. She smiled ever so slightly as her husband wiped her moistened eyes with his thumbs. "…Ah'm sorry, Fergus…" she whispered under her breath. "It's jus'… Och, we're goin' to have another _baby_. Ah still can't believe it…"

Fergus relaxed his shoulders and smiled tenderly. "Aye, we are…" Gently he placed a hand to her belly. He recalled the first time ever feeling the growing bump of a child within Elinor and the total awe it instilled him with, and that awe was still there to this day. He smirked as he thought of how in only a few short months their baby would be kicking and truly making their presence known. "She's goin' to be so beautiful, Elinor, jus' like you…"

She let out a teary laugh at his statement. He was always correct about the genders of their children. "Oh, _she?_ So certain it's a lass already, are we?"

"Of course! Our last three were lads. We're due fer a wee lassie, wouldn't ya say?" He placed his forehead affectionately to her own. "Like Ah said, she'll be _jus'_ like her mum. Smart, gorgeous, compassionate… Ah'll bet _anythin'_ she'll get yer hair an' eyes, too. She'll be a little _you._"

Wordlessly, Elinor set her hands atop Fergus' that lay on her midsection. Silent tears flowed down her cheeks as she bent her head and kissed his lips softly. "Ah love you, Fergus." she breathed through a small sob as their lips parted ever so slightly, "A-and our little baby girl…"

He smiled tenderly into the kiss before bringing his hands to cup her tear-stained cheeks. "Ah love ye too, Elinor," he whispered, kissing her once more with the utmost gentleness. "There's no better mother this bonnie wee lass could have…"

Eyes shut and in her husband's loving embrace, Elinor breathed a sigh of relief. She was so utterly terrified and guilty just minutes ago, and now her heart soared with the prospect of having a new child. It wasn't going to be easy—nothing about this was—but so long as Fergus was to be at her side, she was certain everything would be fine. Nine months from now she would welcome her darling girl into the world with open arms and a warm heart.

This baby was a blessing, and Elinor could not be happier.


	2. Sharing The News

**AN: I got bored and wrote a part 2... Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Elinor and Fergus sat together one morning at the edge of their bed having a discussion. It has been a few weeks since she had told him she was pregnant, and the queen had yet to tell their children the news.

"Elinor, we have tae tell them soon," he argued with a wave of his hands. "We cannae keep it from them much longer…"

She rolled her eyes and released a deep sigh. "Yes, yes, Ah of all people know tha'." she muttered. That much was true—each day she approached her mirror and noticed her midsection grew the slightest bit. Even some of her favorite dresses were already seeming snug in certain places. This didn't bother her, because her widening frame meant her baby girl was growing. However, she knew that it wouldn't be long until the particular roundness of her belly became noticeable to others, especially their children.

Fergus wrung his hands together apprehensively as his eyes cast themselves upon her abdomen. "Ah know ye know, love." A tiny smile tugged at his lips. "Jus'…tell them when yer ready, Ah suppose."

Her shoulders relaxed ever so slightly as she turned to face him. "Thank you," She grinned when she saw his gaze fixed upon where their baby was at rest. "…It's rude tae stare, darlin'."

"Ah canne help it," He used the opportunity to press his hand flush upon the growing bump he'd assisted in creating. "Ah jus' love her so much already. Ye understand tha', don't ye?"

She blinked dreamily at him and blushed at the contact. "Of _course_ Ah do." Gradually she leaned on his shoulder and shivered with delight. "Ah love her, too."

The king chuckled softly and worked the fingers from his free hand through her hair. "Well, then Ah'm sure our tiny lass wouldn't want us tae keep her a secret from her siblin's, huh?"

Elinor huffed and took hold of one of his fingers on her stomach. "Perhaps." she mused with a tiny shrug, "Ah'll…speak with them about it eventually. It's a sensitive topic, you know."

"Of course Ah do." He gently kissed her atop the head and rose to his feet, extending a hand to his love. "Now lets be off—it's time for breakfast!"

With a bright smile, she reached to him and stood up. He held her close and nipped playfully at her neck, soon receiving a tiny slap to the chest and good-humored scolding as they exited their chambers.

* * *

Elinor brought her spoon of porridge up to her mouth and paused, setting it back into her bowl with a look of disgust upon her face. Her eyes looked up at her husband across the table who was currently devouring his portion. "Fergus, _please_."

He looked up from his meal with wide eyes and a full mouth. "Sorry," he murmured as he wiped his face with his hand. "Elinor, eat up! Ya've hardly touched yer food."

Merida glanced up from her breakfast and towards her mother. "Ah thought you liked porridge, mum?" she murmured with a raised brow.

The woman sat up straight and set her silverware aside. "Ah do. It's jus' Ah'm a bit… Well, Ah don't feel all tha' peachy this mornin', is all." Her eyes cast themselves to Fergus. "Maybe it wos the salmon from last night."

Harris—sitting closest to the queen—reached out with grabbing hands for his mother's full bowl of porridge. He'd finished his portion and was growing even hungrier. "Cahn Ah have yers, mummy?" he asked in a pleading tone.

"Certainly." Without hesitation she pushed her bowl to him and leaned back slightly in her chair. She didn't even get involved once Hamish and Hubert began arguing with their brother for their mother's portion.

Merida watched her mother silently. She was acting so strange lately—she was either scarfing down her food or refusing to eat. She slept late and would sometimes even miss portions of lessons she was supposed to be teaching. Her mood was all over the place, too. But there was also some _good_ things: There was a warm blush to her cheeks and a new light in her eyes. She looked very happy and took to wearing new, looser dresses. Maybe this was just her way of getting used to her new attitude after the bear incident.

Slowly Elinor's eyes widened and she places her fingers gingerly to her mouth. "C-could you all excuse me for jus' a moment?" Without waiting for a response, she rose to her feet and hurried away down the nearest corridor.

Every pair of eyes followed her until she disappeared. Merida and the boys quickly turned to their father for answers. "Dad?" the girl asked curiously.

Fergus sunk down slightly and gave a little shrug. "Uh…like she said, must've been the salmon." he answered in a sheepish voice before rising to his feet and walking in the direction of where his wife has gone. "Ye all stay here. Ah'll go check on yer mother."

"That wos weird." murmured Hamish as soon as their father was gone.

"Whot d' ye think is goin' on?" piped Hubert.

"It's probably nothin'." Merida replied. "She'll be jus' fine in time." She was relieved when her brothers dropped the issue and went back to eating. Perhaps it really _was_ bad salmon, or maybe it was something else. Whatever it was, Merida did not know.

* * *

"Elinor? Are ye in there?" Fergus murmured as he knocked softly on the door to the infirmary.

"Aye…" came the groggy response.

Quietly he opened the door and shut it gently behind him. His eyes scanned the empty room for any sign of his beloved and finally came to rest at the corner of the room. Elinor sat on the floor, clinging a bucket to her chest. She looked positively pale and miserable. "Oh, Eli…"

"Ah'm fine." she assured quietly as she set her chin down upon the rim of the bucket. Her eyes were hooded and she released a tiny groan. "...mornin' sickness is back again after all these years."

He smiled sympathetically and sat down across from her. "Can ah get ye anythin'?"

"No thank you," Elinor muttered, wiping her mouth gently with a sleeve. She set the bucket at her side and crawled into her husbands lap before setting her cheek to his chest. "Jus' don't move for a while."

Fergus pecked her cheek and smoothed her hair back from her face. "Guess we won't be tellin' them t'day, huh?"

"Guess not." she groaned whilst closing her eyes and holding on to his tunic. "Ugh… This wee girl isnae goin' to be an easy one t' carry, Ah can tell."

"Of course not," he chuckled gently. "Already she's got your tough spirit. Ah cannae wait till she's bigger an we cahn feel her, aye?"

Elinor managed a soft laugh and crosses her arms about her midsection. "Ye're goin' on about kicks an' the like?" She felt him nod. "Mmhm. Perhaps she'll be a worse kicker than Merida. She certainly did a number on me."

"We'll wait an' see then, aye?" came his response as he held his queen tenderly to his chest.

"Indeed…"

* * *

It was a couple of weeks later when Elinor suggested a picnic to her family. She was delighted that they instantly took to the idea. Fergus nudged and eyed her when their children weren't looking. "Yes, yes, calm down. Ah'll tell them t'day." she hissed under her breath before hitting him playfully on the arm.

The six soon set out on a path in the forest that would lead them to a particularly beautiful field in the glen. Merida and the boys walked ahead with one another—yelling and telling stories, no doubt—while the couple hung back. Elinor had her arm locked at Fergus' elbow as the two strode along leisurely.

Truth be told, she was having a rather difficult time. Her entire body ached and her feet felt absolutely sore. Absently she placed a delicate hand upon her rounding midriff and felt the taught area beneath the her dress. She was unable to help herself—no matter how many pregnancies she had gone through, the thought of a baby growing right beneath her own skin made her heart swell with joy. Quickly she realized where her hand was and let her arm fall to her side. She didn't want her children asking questions _just_ yet.

"Mum! Dad! Will ya hurry up?" came the impatient yelp from Merida. "Ah'm starvin'!"

Elinor shook herself from her motherly thoughts. "Patience, dear one." she called in a relaxed voice. She wasn't surprised to see her redheaded daughter simply roll a her eyes.

Fergus leaned down ever so slightly to her ear. "How're ye feelin', Eli?"

"Quite well." came the quiet response. She adjusted her grip on his arm and released a gentle breath. "Fatigued as ever, but Ah'll manage."

"Ah cahn carry ye if ye'd like..."

"No, no." Her voice was gentle and a warm smile crossed her lips as she pressed her palm to her belly. "_Ah'll_ be the only one doin' any carryin' around here, dear."

Finally the group reached the the glen. Merida and the triplets took off into the grass as Fergus assisted his wife along the terrain. He placed a hand to the small of her back and smiled down at her—she was such a tiny thing and he couldn't wait for her slender figure to swell in all the right places. She drove him absolutely _mad_ and she knew it well.

"Dad, hurry up!" Hubert complained as he flopped himself upon the ground, eyeing the basket of food the king was holding in his free hand. "We need fooood!"

"Yes, Ah know, m' wee piglet." he chuckled as they finally reached their children. They were situated under the shade of a mighty oak tree and Fergus assisted his wife gently to the ground. She leaned against the tree and sighed contentedly.

Merida sat down across from her mother and eyed her curiously—how could she possibly be tired? The walk wasn't that far from the castle. Heck, they'd come here just a few weeks ago and her mum didn't break a sweat! "Tired, mum?" she murmured with a raised brow.

"Only a wee bit." she murmured as she stretched slightly. Her eyes closed and she leaned her head back against the bark, giving time for Merida to cast a confused glance to her father.

He smiled at his daughter and began to place the food out on a clean blanket he'd laid down. The triplets and he wasted no time in digging in an grabbing portions, but Elinor didn't budge.

"Mum? Aren't ya goin' to eat anythin'?" Merida asked cautiously.

"No," the queen replied gently. "Ah'm jus'…not particularly hungry."

Instantly The girl's eyes narrowed. "But…we came all this way to _eat._" Slowly but surely her face twisted in concern and she wrung her hands nervously. "Mum… A-are ya sick? Why are you always so tired a-an' strange?" She felt her throat clench up and her eyes moisten ever so slightly—she was just so confused and nervous. "Ya've both been actin' off and ya won't tell me anythin'! S'not _fair!_"

Elinor immediately opened her eyes and sat up at her poor girl's confused and hurt words. The boys stared at her expectantly with wide eyes. "Merida…boys… Ah realize tha' Ah in particular have been actin' very strange as of late," she began softly as she scooted towards them. Gently she wiped a stubborn tear from her daughter's eyes. "And Ah do believe now is the time to tell you all why."

Merida sniffed and looked up into her mother's eyes expectantly, fearing the worst. The boys looked on in the exact same manner.

Elinor turned back to Fergus and smiled ever so slightly before facing her children yet again. "Ah'm goin' to be havin' a wee babby."

At once, four pairs of blue eyes widened in surprise. "_What?!_" they all exclaimed in unison.

Merida was the first to say anything else. "S-so you're sayin'...you're _pregnant_? Like...with a _baby_?"

Elinor laughed and nodded. "Aye, tha's right." An ecstatic smile spread across her face as Merida placed both hands flush to her belly. Her blue gaze widened and a look of understanding lit her features. The queen had to hold back her tears as the triplets scrambled into her lap at once and did the same as their sister.

"There's a _baby_ in there?!" gasped Hubert in awe as he came in contact with her growing belly, soon getting shouldered aside by Hamish and Harris.

"Aye...but she's very small right now." Elinor giggled, looking up as her husband set his hand proudly to her shoulder.

"Wait, _she_?" Merida questioned with a grin. "How d' ya know if it's a girl?"

"Mother's intuition." she laughed as she ruffled her curls. "An' yer father is convinced it's a wee lassie-so am Ah."

Merida smirked and rubbed her teary eyes gently, and Elinor wasted no time in gathering her up in her arms and kissing the top of her head. Quickly the boys did their best to wrap their arms around their mother, and Fergus engulfed them all in an embrace.

"This lass is goin' t' have a big family waitin' for her." laughed Merida as she leaned into her mother's hold.

Elinor released a teary laugh and buried her face into her daughter's curls. "Aye," she whispered, "There's nae better family she could have."


	3. Eighth Month

**A/N: Sorry this part was short! I just wanted to put something up~**

* * *

"FERGUS!" called Elinor in annoyance from her spot at the dinner table. "Will you _please_ stop gnawin' on your food like a hungry wolf for _one_ _second?_"

The king kept his food-filled mouth open slack at her outburst. A guilty look crossed his face as he slowly lowered the turkey leg in hand. "Sorry, love."

Four redhead children giggled in unison from their seats.

Elinor made a 'tsk' sound and went back to reading the letters she had sprawled out near her empty dinner plates. She was still thoroughly annoyed. Normally she was able to put up with this behavior, but her raging hormones made even the tiniest of things bother her immensely. She was now late in her eight month of pregnancy with her fifth child, and this little girl proved to be more difficult than any other baby she had carried before.

This babe was the strongest and most relentless of her brood. They kicked, rolled, and stretched like mad every day, so much so that Elinor oftentimes had to excuse herself from whatever she was doing and sit down alone to calm herself. Sometimes she would be awakened in the dead of night by a fierce punches and kicks, as if her babe was fighting for attention. The queen would oftentimes give in, remaining still and stroking her agitated middle to calm the baby. It seemed only a combination of this and singing softly in Gaelic would soothe her frantic child.

Despite the ferocity and stubbornness from the little life within, Elinor loved them with all her heart.

She read over her letters silently for the next few moments, a delicate hand drifting to the front of her swollen belly out of habit. "Oh!" the brunette gasped quite suddenly as a particularly strong kick pounded against her palm.

"Mum?" asked Merida with a raised brow. "Ya alright over there?"

Elinor smirked softly and rubbed her midsection. "Yes, darling. Your sister is jus' actin' up again."

The triplets snickered. "When is she _not_?" murmured Hubert.

"That's a very good question." laughed the woman as she returned to reading. She sat there peacefully for a few moments before the babe stretched stubbornly for more room, causing a string of giggles to erupt from the monarch.

"Elinor, whot's gotten intae ya?" Fergus chuckled warmly at his wife's outburst.

"Your _baby_, that's whot." she replied curtly. Suddenly she jumped a bit and squeaked in surprise as the child stretched yet again, this time with much more force that made Elinor winded. "Oh my… Fergus, it seems as if our lass wants me t' stop sittin' and go t' bed."

The king nodded and scurried loyally to her side before carefully bringing her to her feet. She clung to his arm for support and let out a labored breath upon standing. "Thank you, love. An' goodnight, my bairns. Hopefully Ah'll be well rested in the mornin'."

Each child smiled and said their goodnights as they watched their father escort their mother up the stairs (with much difficulty) and to their room.

* * *

Fergus placed a giant hand to the small of her back as he opened their door. "Here we are, dear." he hummed as he helped her to their bed. "Finally ye can relax."

"Relax bein' a relative term." the mother groaned as she levered her heaving body down on her side of the bed. "This lass mus' be the most active baby in the entire world."

The king smirked and pulled the blankets over her, just below her rounded midsection. "Ah wouldnae be surprised if she wos."

Elinor watched as he removed his prosthetic leg and helmet before lying next to her. "Don't you want t' finish your dinner, love?"

He smirked and cuddled close beside her, carefully putting his palm atop her bulge and rubbing tenderly. "Oh, Ah'd much more spend time with you two…"

She chuckled softly and placed her hands atop his. Inside she felt the baby squirm about and looked to her husband expectantly. "Feel that?"

"Aye!" he sung, lifting his hand and poking her belly ever so slightly. Her middle was still for a moment before a tiny foot stretched the surface where his finger had been. He then poked on the other side, and the foot reappeared there. "Oh, silly lass!"

Elinor did the same with a few fingers, giggling joyously as the baby followed her touch. "Where's mummy goin' t' go next, hmm? Here? Perhaps here?" She hovered her fingers above certain spots, changing her mind seemingly on a whim. "Maybe she jus' should go t' sleep instead!"

Instantly the baby rolled at her words, causing a section of her stomach to go somewhat concave.

Fergus laughed heartily and felt the dipped-in area. "Argh, don't be upset, my little one." he hummed, kissing his wife's stomach lovingly. "Mummy is jus' so worn out, is all!"

Slowly the shape of her stomach returned to normal. Elinor breathed out a sigh of relief and rubbed the surface in calming circles. "Good lass…" she whispered, kissing the tips of her fingers and placing them gently to where her baby was at rest. Gradually she turned to the king and beamed at him. "Are you some sort of babby whisperer, huh?"

"Perhaps." murmured the redhead before draping an arm over her. "Has she stopped torturin' ya?"

Elinor smirked and felt about the surface. She could sense her baby girl fluttering gently within, but no longer felt the ferocity of kicks or punches. "It would appear so—for _now_, tha' is."

"Good…" He then placed an adoring kiss to Elinor's lips. "Now m' lovely wife an' Ah can finally rest, aye?"

"Aye…" She smiled gently and caressed his scruffy face, kissing his nose before touching foreheads.

They looked dreamily into each other's eyes, and Fergus set his palm atop the swollen bump he's assisted in creating. She quickly placed her hand on his and nestled close as she could to her beloved husband, sighing contentedly.


	4. A New Princess

Merida and the boys had been waiting outside their parents room for hours. Every so often they would come in and see if all was right and sit by her side. She would smile tiredly and tell them it was fine, although often a grimace of pain would cross her face. The reason for this was that their mother was finally in labor, and was working hard to deliver the next DunBroch royal.

"How much longer d' ya think it'll be?" murmured Hubert as he slid down against the stone wall of the hallway next to his brothers.

"Ah'm worried…" whispered Hamish, cringing as their mother moaned painfully behind the closed door. "Whot if somethin' goes wrong?"

Merida looked to him briefly, scooting closer and patting his hair. "Everythin' will be jus' fine, laddie. Mum's very strong."

Harris beamed and clambered into his sisters lap. "Yeah! An' soon we'll have a little sister t' play with!"

The older princess smirked and tweaked his nose. "Not right away. Babies are small an' fragile when they're born. You three were!"

All three boys chuckled softly, but instantly the children froze as a shrill wailing of a new life hit their ears from beyond the door. There were mainly voices mixing with it, including the joyful laughter of their parents.

Beyond the door, Elinor sobbed with delight as her child was placed on her chest. It was just as they had thought: a little girl with her mother's straight brown hair. "Oh, _hello_, my baby girl!" she wept as the tiny, loud princess blindly squirmed to get closer. The queen held the little one to her chest and rocked her ever so gently. She ran her delicate hands over her daughter's moist skin to calm them, kissing her little forehead lovingly. "Och…jus' look at _you!_ Goodness, you're such a _beautiful_ lass…" The babe continued to wail as she rested her cheek to her mother's bosom.

"Elinor… Ah wos right, aye! She looks jus' like ye!" Fergus laughed while wiping away his tears. He bent down and kissed his wife's reddened cheek tenderly while he ran his fingers through her tangled hair.

Elinor turned to him and smiled tiredly, though her eyes shone with pride and joyous tears. "Indeed you were, my love…" she murmured, leaning up and kissing his lips softly. The two looked down as their daughter slowly quieted her cries but occasionally murmured fretfully and whined in bouts. "Look at my little baby girl… You're like mummy's wee twin, you lovely thing…"

The queen gently massaged the baby's moistened back in circles as she had done to calm all her children when they were newborns. The child squirmed closer and gradually opened her hazy eyes, blinking at the brightness of this new world.

The king chuckled and lovingly stroked his newest daughter's thick hair. "An'_ there_ are those beautiful brown eyes…"

Elinor sighed contentedly at her creation while stroking her little cheek as the girl looked up at her tiredly. Slowly the queen lowered the shoulder of her dress and lifted her daughter's head up ever so slightly. The girl felt around in confusion for a moment before nursing quietly in her mother's hold.

A maid gently draped the child in a blanket and Elinor tucked them up in it. Everything was calm for several moments and the exhausted queen even let her eyes peacefully flutter shut for a moment or two. Her husband gently stroked her long, unkempt hair and kissed her repeatedly on the cheek. Suddenly both monarchs looked up as the door to their room was opened and four redheads poked their noses in.

"Mum? Dad?" they all piped curiously.

Elinor smiled delightedly and watched as they slowly shuffled in the doorway. "My darlings…" she murmured in a gentle voice. "Come an' meet your little sister."

"_Yeah_, it's a girl!" cried Merida victoriously, instantly covering her mouth with both hands as she realized the volume of her outburst. She and her siblings silently ran to their mother's side, clambering onto the large bed. All four leaned in and looked at their sister with wide eyes.

"Look at her!" piped Hubert as he studied the girl in his mother's arms. "She's so tiny!"

Harris shoved Hubert aside and leaned in even closer. "Brown hair! An' it's jus' like mummy's!" he gasped quietly.

Hamish smiled and bounced excitedly. "Wow! She's cute!"

Elinor breathed out in relief, happy that her children were welcoming to their newest sibling. She turned to Merida that sat at her side looking at the babe with blue eyes full of wonder. "Merida?" the queen murmured carefully. The older princess reached forward, hesitating somewhat, before gently stroking the girl's soft hair. Her little sister squeaked and ceased her nursing at the touch, causing Merida to recoil slightly.

"Come." The queen turned a bit and opened her arms slightly to her eldest. A reassuring smile lit up her reddened face. "Hold her, dear."

Merida hesitated a moment before reaching out and taking her tiny sister from her mother's arms. Carefully she held the bundle to her chest, looking down at the little brunette. "…H-hello…" Merida finally murmured tentatively. "Ah'm Merida."

With squinted eyes, the girl looked up at her sister and studied her expression. The little one quietly murmured in her infant language and looked directly into the blue eyes gazing down upon her. She shifted about slightly in the confines of her blanket before burrowing close to the redhead and closing her eyes sleepily.

Elinor laughed gently and stroked her daughter's curly hair. "You're a natural, my love." She looked up as Fergus set his hand upon her shoulder, turning and kissing his knuckles.

"The whole family's here now," He looked down with the utmost pride at his wife and children. "All seven of us, aye?"

"Mmm…aye." Elinor breathed. "Elinor, Fergus, Merida, Hamish, Hubert, Harris, and Bonnie."

Merida smiled at her mother as she held her sister close. "Bonnie? Is tha' her name?"

The queen nodded gently and reached forward to stroke Bonnie's cheek. "Indeed. Wee Bonnie, the newest princess of DunBroch." The little one breathed out softly and turned at her mother's touch, and Merida gently handed the girl back to her.

Fergus reached down and touched his newest daughter's hair again, smiling as she whined and blindly wiggled nearer in his wife's hold. "Whot a whiny little thing!" he chuckled.

"Shhh, my Bonnie. It's jus' daddy. You're alright, my darling. Fit as a little fiddle." Elinor cooed. She rocked the girl slightly and watched as her tiny features relaxed and her eyes remained closed. The woman pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at her husband. "Fergus, don't bother her. She has enough t' be stressed about after leavin' her home for the last nine months, wouldn't you say?"

The king smirked and poked Elinor's nose lightly. "Ah _would_ say tha', in fact. Ah cannae even imagine how different it is." He sighed softly. "Goin' from a wee, warm space t' a giant, cold world… Not easy, Ah imagine."

Elinor nodded as a tiny grin tugged at her lips. "True. It certainly wasn't easy for _me_ t' bring her here, either." She lay back slowly against the pillows and looked down at her baby. Bonnie shifted slightly and whined softly, but ceased as her mother's tender hands gently rubbed her back and a soft gaelic lullaby drifted from her lips. The girl slowly looked up with squinted eyes as her mother sang to her, slowly and clumsily reaching up to place a splayed hand to the woman's chin. The monarch leaned down farther and finished her song before kissing her daughter on the cheeks.

"Silly wee thing…" she hummed as Bonnie squealed half-heartedly. The woman looked up and smiled at her children as they watched their baby sister start to fall asleep. They themselves looked tired, and Elinor patted the areas around her on the bed. "Come along, you lot. Lay down with mummy."

Everyone wasted no time in coming close and snuggling with her. Fergus lay at his wife's side and draped his arm around her shoulder. The boys clambered in her lap as a pile and Merida lay down directly beside her mother, resting her cheek to her shoulder.

Elinor sighed and looked down at her baby and saw they she was nearly fast asleep in her comforting hold. Never did she think her brood would become this large. But each member of her family was special and wonderful, and had a special place in her heart. Her whole body ached from the harrowing delivery of her new princess, but it was also strangely calm and at peace. She hunkered down amongst her family and let her eyes flutter shut. There was no where she'd rather be than here.

* * *

** AN: Thanks for reading! If you have suggestions for future chapters, let me know! Reviews are very much appreciated and make me wanna write more!**


	5. Family Bonding

**A/N:** HOLY PATOOTIE ITS BEEN A LONG TIME! I finally got off my lazy ass and wrote something for this. It's a little short, but it's something! Hope you enjoy the cuteness!

* * *

Elinor strode down the hall with Bonnie in her arms one evening, humming a gentle Gaelic tune to her youngest. The girl was now officially a week old and donned a tiny purple dress that the mother herself had made.

"Bonnie baby," the woman sang with a bright smile, watching as her child looked up with tired, squinty eyes. Bonnie cooed quietly in response and blinked slowly. She was still adjusting to this big and unfamiliar world, and Elinor found all her mannerisms completely and utterly endearing. "Who is my darlin' girl? Who could it be? Aye, it's you!"

She nudged open the door to her and Fergus' room, walking to the bed and sitting up against the pillows. "Och, wee lass, look at you." Elinor murmured whilst stroking the princesses thick brown hair. "You're exhausted! How did that happen, hmm?"

Bonnie looked up and flashed a sleepy, gummy smile. Her little brown eyes fluttered and she moved her limbs slowly, her tiny hands grabbing clumsily at the neckline of Elinor's dress.

The queen hummed proudly, kissing her daughter's forehead. Instantly Bonnie called out in a shrill screech, smacking her lips and burrowing to her breast. Elinor chuckled delightedly and rocked her slightly. "Oh, my! Is tha' so? I had no idea!" Bonnie breathed out quietly and nuzzled close, kicking her tiny feet gradually and touching her mother's face with pudgy hands.

Elinor closed her eyes and giggled as her daughter felt her face. It was certainly a new sight for the child, but she knew that her daughter was already quite familiar with her. The babe would smile tiredly each morning when Elinor peeked over the side of her crib or play peek-a-boo.

Bonnie mumbled and drooled slightly, and Elinor dapper at her mouth with her sleeve. "You are too silly, my wee lass!" She raised a brow as her daughter lazily bumped her head against her breast and whined half-heartedly. The queen smirked. "Don't tire yourself out more than you need to. I know what you want, love."

She lowered the shoulder of her dress and cradled Bonnie's head close, watching with delight as the girl instantly nursed in her hold. Her little brown eyes looked up into her mother's as she nursed and Elinor chuckled endearingly. A delicate hand stroked her pudgy cheek, and soon she let her finger trace down the girl and to her feet whilst Bonnie's toes curled as her mother gingerly tickled them.

The monarch sighed contentedly and allowed her gaze to flutter closed as her youngest satisfied their hunger. She massaged their back and pried an eye open curiously as she felt her daughter cease eating. Bonnie yawned and smacked her lips, looking to the door. Elinor looked up as well, smiling as her eldest appeared in the doorway.

"Merida," Elinor murmured while pulling up her neckline. "What brings you here?"

Merida beamed and came over, clambering across from her mother on the bed. "I just wanted to see my little sister," She laughed as Bonnie smiled toothlessly up at her. "Pfff, is someone tired?"

Elinor smirked and scratched the brunette under her chin with a finger. Bonnie then trilled delightedly in response and tried gnawing at her finger. "Aye, exhausted!" she huffed. "Want to take her off my hands?"

Merida nodded enthusiastically and held out her arms to receive her. She took her sister carefully from her mother and cradled them to her chest. "Hi, Bonnie!" she sang in a silly, high-pitched voice. "Why are you so sleepy, hmm? Why, why, why?"

Bonnie opened her mouth and babbled slowly, her eyes never leaving Merida's. The baby wiggled slightly closer, her brows suddenly furrowing.

"She looks a little…distressed?" the older princess muttered with a smirk.

Elinor beamed. "Well, that's because she needs to be burped. She just had herself a wee meal."

Merida nodded in understanding, lifting her sister up against her and gently patting her back. "C'monnn, you can do it!" the older princess encouraged, patting. Suddenly Bonnie gave a surprisingly loud burp before erupting into sleepy giggles. She beamed and cradled her little sister close, nibble at her neck. "There, perfect!"

Elinor laughed fondly and observed Bonnie wriggle and come close to her big sister. Her tiny hands grabbed at the redhead's neckline and squealed wildly as Merida kissed her nose. The baby stretched her limbs and looked around curiously. She yawned and rolled slightly in her older sister's arms, and Merida leaned back against the pillows and set her down in her lap.

Elinor leaned down and poked Bonnie's belly and watched her squirm and erupt into a delighted wail. She then laughed and buried her face into her child's stomach, blowing and shaking her head. "Oh, I'm gonna eat you up! Numnumnum!" Bonnie reached up and gently grabbed her mother's cheeks, her feet going up and softly kicking.

"Ohhh, no no no!" Merida snorted and ruffled her mother's hair, bending over Bonnie protectively. "My baby sister!"

The queen leaned back and laughed, lovingly watching her two daughters interact with one another. It truly was an incredible sight how quickly Merida had taken to Bonnie, and vice versa. The pair loved one another and were absolutely inseparable. Elinor watched Merida nuzzle her baby sister, eyes closing and beaming while Bonnie felt her face with little hands. The older princess then kissed the babe's forehead whilst caressing her brown hair with the utmost care.

"You know…" Elinor began quietly, "You'd be a great mum someday, my love."

Instantly Merida looked up with wide blue eyes. "H-huh?"

The queen shook her head and chuckled, hands raised in defense. "Should you choose too, of course."

Merida smiled shyly, looking down at her baby sister once again. The little brown-eyed girl squealed excitedly as they made eye contact and began gnawing toothlessly on an orange curl. "Oh…uh…well," she began, "Maybe. I-I dunno. Bonnie is enough for me right now."

Elinor smiled and wrapped an arm around Merida's shoulder, nuzzling into her curls affectionately. "Well, she sure is a handful, this wee one." She reached down and smoothed Bonnie's hair aside, laughing gently as her baby girl cooed tiredly at the touch. "Oh, look at her! I think your little sister needs to go to go to sleep, wouldn't you say?"

Merida giggled and nodded in agreement, watching Bonnie's mouth stretch into a big, sleepy yawn. "I wholeheartedly agree," she whispered, shifting Bonnie into her arms and cupping her head in her palm. She turned to let her mother take Bonnie, but Elinor smiled and shook her head lightly.

"You hold her, dear," Elinor smiled reassuringly and kissed Merida's cheek, delighting in her pleased smile. The two of them hunkered down among the pillow's of the bed whilst Elinor pulled a blanket over them, just up to Bonnie in Merida's arms. Bonnie then smacked her lips and rested her cheek to her sister's chest, murmuring slightly while bunching her legs and arms up so she was akin to a little ball.

"G'night, tiny Bonnie." Merida cooed in a whisper to her baby sister, then looked to her mother as she leaned against her side. "An' g'night, mum."

The queen smiled and kissed Merida atop her curls, then leaned down and kissed Bonnie's tiny button nose. "Goodnight, my two lovely lasses…"


End file.
